The Young and the Spaceless
by Iamme-Arson
Summary: This is a story about Maka,Soul and limited couch space. will become a lemon. Flames will just add to my reviews       if you do read review! if you don't i will send a british moneky named steve to smack you with his tail. -.- please and thank you. XD
1. Chapter 1

The Young and the Spaceless.

By:Chris not Kriss. yes I am a girl.

Insperation:Herkerber. so I give full credit to her. her idea her story, just my account.

"God dammit!" I screamed I glared at the screen of my tv as it said that i had to restart the freaking mission all over again! Another hour passed and I still hadent gotten any further. Suddenly I lost my cool "Just fricken die all ready!

Before my sentence was finished I heard my meister scream "Shut up Soul! Some of us actually like to sleep." I cringed as her door opened and closed unaturally loud. I could still hear Maka as her small frome caused the apartment to shake from stomping. I continued o play Halo and waited for Maka to finish her shower.

When Maka finally got out, I had beaten the boss and was walking through _another _alien invested forest. I suddenly sensed that Maka had sat down next to me, when of course a bunch of aliens swarmed around my animated figure.

I vaguly heard Maka cheerfully say "Good morning Soul." my replie much to my dismay was a grunt of frustration and recognition, Not cool.

There was silence, except for the thuds and greatly under estimated gun shots filled the air. "Hey Soul?" Maka's voice made me slightly jump needless to say not cool. While Maka continued to talk to me I thought only about the video game that I played with only a few words actually reaching my ears like 'Breakfast' 'School' 'Test' and then she said the two words I hate the worst "MAKA CHOP!" my skull caved slightly from that book that she always seemed to have on her. Soul thought about where she might hide it... then he shook his head it wasn't cool to think about Maka like that.

"Were you even listening to me at all? No of course not! Well if you wont listen then at least scoot over so I can have some room to sit!" once Maka had stopped yelling I continued playing my game "Why *gunshot* dont *gunshot* you find *pistol whip* your own *game music* seat." I smiled victoriously as I kicked some alien butt.

Then Maka's small hands were attemping to push me with her small delicate hands "What the hell I said go find your own seat! are you as deaf as you are chestless!" My voice was loud and angry. I wasn't angry at her but at the aliens that were starting to turn the tables in that stupid video game.

Thats when I heard Maka's 'Im gonna kill you scream' "SOUL YOU JERK!" At that moment I realized that I was gonna get my butt kicked by a girl, a girl named Maka... Not cool. Maka then knocked me over and on to my side even from this angle I could still see the sideways looking T.V. screen. Ha I was fighting for my dignity in the real and game world. Isn't there a rule against five and a Maka to one...

Finally I was in a semi upright postion, and what I did next was sooo uncool-do not try this at home for fear of dangerous uncoolness- I shoved Maka with my shoulder which took much less power than I thought it would causing me to fall on top of her as well. The remote control flew out of my hands bouncing off the tv and flying out the window- damn cordless- Meanwhile Maka was trying to push me off. Unfourtanetly her arms slipped causing our legs to become tangled together and one of my arms wrapped _protectivly_ around her torso, the other behind her her head.

I took in acount my and Maka's close proximity of their faces. My first instinct was to close the gap and take control of her soft looking lips. My second instinct was to get away as fast as I could. The result; We sat there frozen, and just to kick off my morning; Blair walked in. NOT cool.

End of chapter one! Plez R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay to the amazing reviewers like Manillalu and britishmexi27 and I again thank Manillalu for putting this story on her alerts along with WRITING IS TIRESOME YEAH. Thanks for believing in this story! Herkerber and I are going to try to turn this story into a Multi-Chap instead of a 2-shot! OK I want to get to the story too so lets just recap, Blair walked in on Soul and Maka's awkward position... R&R**

**~Chris**

Just to kick off my morning Blair the devious cat walked in. NOT cool.

I stared wide eyed at that damn cat that _always_had a way of coming in at the wrong moment. I immediately jumped up pulling Maka with me. From the rebound of pulling Maka up with me she ended up flying into my arms, her pig tails swinging hazardously around her face. Blair laughed bring my attention, away from Maka's widened green eyes, back to her. After what seemed like forever Blair stopped laughing only to sit on the floor pull out a bucket of popcorn our of seeming no where and say "OH don't let me interrupt you, I'll just sit and watch." while simultaneously throwing a kernel of popped popcorn in her mouth, she chewed expectantly.

I stood frozen; Maka's terrified squeak finally pulled me out of it. I got a cocky smile on my face and said "What you expect a cool guy like me to settle for someone as flat chested as her?" I said still holding on to the hard form of Maka's body. I felt a shudder of anger rock her small framed body.

I know I should have learned by now but I haven't ok! A cool guy like me doesnt learn things he knows them and if he doesn't know them well... Than he is screwed. "MAKA CHOP! _ I felt my skull cave at the impact of the books spine. I heard Maka yelling on and on as I started to lose conscience. I incoherently attempted to mumble "I'm going to go to bed now." slowly I started to walk down the hall to my bedroom. I walked past Blair who had abandoned her popcorn and was eating some sardines off of some of the left over pizza.

The next day I figured I had a concussion but since I lived through the night I would be fine. A i sat up from my bed the blankets wrinkled in the show of a restless night. I figured from the arguing in the living room that Black*Star was here... Damn I though its Monday... school. I got out of the bed and padded the hall, barefooted, to the bathroom. When I got there I looked in the gull body mirror that Maka insisted that we buy.

I stared at my reflection my usually un-symmetrical hair that drove Kidd crazy was now flat and semi-symmetrical. My eyes widened the red of my pupils growing larger. Quickly I set to work with a hairspray and my comb. About five minuets later I had styled my hair to perfection as I added my black head band. I brushed my teeth the minty tang giving a slight burn to the inside of my mouth.

I walked back into my cluttered room, changed my cloths and true to my albino nature, and unknown to Maka's mind, I applied suntan lotion. Finally I stepped into the living room I avoided Maka at all costs, I walked strait towards Black*Star pounded then stacked our fist's. I felt Maka's piercing green gaze staring holes into my back. Obviously she was still mad about yesterday. I sat down with the scrambled eggs Maka and Tsubaki had make. I heard it before I felt it as Blair ran out of her room screaming "SOULY!" I felt the warm thick blood leak from my nostrils, NOT COOL, as Blair pressed her enormous chest into my face in a death defying hug. Blair finally started to walk toward Maka asking if there was any 'Blair' food. I quickly wiped my nose before Black*Star or Maka saw.

Black*Star glanced at me then slightly started to lean closer to me. Ever so slowly Black*Star looked at the girls in the room who were fighting about something stupid, once he was satisfied with what he saw he whispered into souls ear "You live with that," as he indicated to Blair "and people still think your going to end up with Maka!" Black*Star's voice rose on the last sentence escalating from a whisper to a shout.

Obviously Maka had dropped out of her conversation. Maka's book came out of no where and the want to be god now had the dent in his skull the size of the Grand Canyon. "BLACK*STAR HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Maka's voice shattered the plate under my scrambled eggs and busted my ear drum.

Suddenly Black*Star started to laugh hysterically stopping Maka in her tantrum "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star motioned toward me then continued by saying "I think soul had _another_ fan-girl!" Maka's green eyes enlarged to giant green orbs of being purely stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG I just realized that that was supposed to have another paragraph… oops… hehe I guess I will just add that paragraph into this chapter *pulls caller of shirt* please don't be mad… I need to tell you that the rating of this story is going to be changed to M…. oh well CHAPTER 3! ENJOY! 3**_

"BWAHAHAHAHA I WAS RIGHT!" Black*Star nudged Soul with his elbow "I was completely right." Tsubaki bit her lip and started to pull Black*Star out by his ear "A GREAT GOD SHOULD NOT BE TREATED THIS WAY!" once Black*Star's voice had finally died down Maka had started breathing more easy she grabbed her bag and headed out the door leaving me with a kitchen full of broken plates and half eaten food. Sighing I picked up all the food placing it in the plastic baggies, god I loved those things, and placing those in the fridge… I would eat that when Maka decided she didn't want to cook for me. Closing the fridge I turned around and inspected the mess of plates and surveyed that if I didn't clean it up now Maka would be pissed about it later; so picking up the cursed broom I cleaned up as much as I could.

After the mess was as clean as I was going to get it I looked up at the clock seeing that I would be late to school unless I got on my beloved yellow bike and started for school. Walking down the parking garage I noticed that Black*Star, Tsubaki and, Maka weren't there… I must have been cleaning up for longer than I thought. Grunting I kick started my bike and started on my way, the wind blowing through my colorless locks. Smiling then remembering that bugs would fly into my teeth if I did shut my lips instantly bugs in my teeth would be totally uncool! Looking down at my death watch I saw that school would start soon. Accelerating my speed I started to zoom past my friends on accident. "MAKA!" I yelled "school is about to start!" Maka's eyes widened.

Maka froze. Then she yelled "BLACK*STAR YOU SAID WE HAD PLENTY OF TIME!" jumping up into the air Maka screamed "MAKKKAAA CHOP!" again Black*Star got pounded in the head with a book, poor kid, he was knocked out… again. As I slowed Maka ran toward me; her athletic body catching up with me easily. Holding out my hand Maka screamed my name as I screamed hers, fearing one of us would slip up and cause me to crash and Maka to become injured… She grabbed my hand and I flung her behind me sitting her perfectly on the back of my motorcycle. Pushing the gas as fast as my beautiful bike would go I pulled into the school parking lot with time to spare.

As I skidded to a halt Maka leapt of the back of the bike with agility and grace, she landed running yelling "Thank you Soul!" Pulling myself to a complete stop I kicked the stand up and leaned the bikes weight on it. Letting out a breath of release I leaned my own weight on the bike, Maka wasn't mad at me anymore.

Getting up and stretching I decided to get my stuff out of my locker and go to Professor Stein's class, I wonder what we are going to be dissecting today? As I walked through the halls I saw the girls that Black*Star had so blatantly called my 'fangirls' shrugging I smirked at one of the blonde ones and she fell to the floor looking like a ramen noodle. I hunched my back and walked the short distance down the hall to Stein's class room. Walking into the room I saw Maka sitting in her usual seat; a perfectly sharpened pencil resting directly in front of her with a blank piece of paper ready for taking notes. She leaned forward talking to Liz and Patti… mostly Liz since Patti was too busy building a giraffe out of pencils. Shaking my head at Patti's naive nature, it was comical.

When I reached my seat next to Maka I turned back to talk to Black*Star until the bell rang. Even after the bell rung out teacher still wasn't there but I knew that he would be here soon since I heard the wheels rolling across the hard wood surface. I saw Maka sit strait up and smile broadly as Professor Stein fell… or flew across the threshold of the door. I lazily rested my head on the palm o fmy hand and got ready to sit through another boring class. As I started to snore I felt Maka's foot press into my own causing me to let out a squeak of pain, not cool, cringing I let out a cuss word. "Maka will you get off me." She again dug her heel into the top of my foot. "Maka, Soul please proceed to the front of the class and demonstrate this for me." Stein called from the bottom of the class room. I swear he hated me, Maka smiled.

"Of course Professor," She then looked at me and said "hurry up Soul." She bounced down the stairs without a care in the world and I temporarily hated her for it. I stood up and walked to the front slowly making my way towards the teacher and Maka.

Once I reached the front of the room I said "Kay doc what do you want me to do?" he looked up from his computer chair the light reflecting off his glass's making me cring. His whole body got rigid I was about to get yelled at. Maka slumped to her knees her skirt flowing around her legs stopping at her thigh, my eyes lingered slightly on the lack of fabric before looking back up at my sadistic, morbid teacher.

Hooking my thumbs behind my neck I waited for the yelling, but he never did, all he did was look up at me with those reflective glasses and say "Detention Mr. Evans." My jaw dropped, he never gave detentions… ever. In shock all I could do was say "why?" he leaned forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees and said "Well Soul Eater Evans," he smirked at saying my full name since he knew I hated it "if you paid attention in my class you would know what to do. AND you wouldn't have a detention."

"B-but I, there has to be a way to make it go away." I said in denial.

Stein simply said "No, but paying attention will ensure that you will not get another one."

"But." I wanted to continue but Stein cut me off.

"No. Now Maka," Stein looked down at his paper work shuffled it and looked back up again "since your partner decided not to pay attention you will not be able to give the class an example," as Maka's face dropped I dashed back to my seat, Maka was going to murder me the second she got her hands on me and I knew that "please Kidd, Liz I only need two for this so Patti you can remain seated building your… giraffe." Maka got up slowly and walked back to her seat and sat down silently.

I sat as far away from Maka as I could until class ended. In the end it turned out that he just wanted us to demonstrate a particularly simple type of Soul resonance. As the bell rang I dashed out the door leaving everyone behind including my best friend and my meister. As I reached the exit of the school I slowed down letting Black*Star catch up with me only to have Maka be the one to reach me. I grimaced. "Soul would you like to explain class?" Maka asked me as I watched her walk ahead. Dropping my head I followed her, once we reached my bike I kicked started it and hoped on waiting for Maka to get on as well.

As we drove I knew my meister was becoming agitated, her body was stiff and she didn't rest against me at all. I frowned I guess she is mad about class, sighing I pulled into our apartment complex's parking lot and parked my bike. Maka took that time to jump off the back of my bike and run swiftly up to our apartment. I hit my head against the steering of my bike and moaned this was going to be a long day… Well better get on with it, I than followed Maka up the stairs and into our apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad I have been able to update so much; my mom is letting me use her lap top. EEP! Its fun, I can't seem to get off of it lol! WELL I noticed that A LOT of people have been looking at my stories but… no one is reviewing… I almost want to cry, well I'm happy that I am getting all positive reviews I love you all!**

Once I stepped through the door hell it unleashed itself on to me. I couldn't believe that my meister was as viscous as she tackled me to the ground screaming "SOUL! How could you have made me look so stupid! I can't believe you! I mean I know that you don't ever pay attention in class but you should! It's bad enough that you make yourself look stupid but when you make me look stupid to! I-I just," she stood up from straddling me on the floor and walked toward her room. "Never mind Soul, just never mind." I stood aw stuck at the event that had just taken place. She almost seemed… Soul couldn't place the word but he wouldn't stop until he found the word.

When Soul heard Maka's he set to work. Picking up the broom he did what Maka always told Soul was his job but never forced him to do anyway… 'How could I be such a jerk to Maka all the time' Soul thought to himself, always saying he was to cool for chores… he wanted to change. Once the floor was swept of dirt Soul walked towards Maka's bedroom quietly, opening the door just a crack he looked in and saw Maka sleeping. Opening the door just enough to slip his slim but muscular body through, he leaned over and pulled Maka's shoes off her feet and her hair ties out of her pig tails. Soul looked down once more at his sleeping meister and chuckled quietly to himself, then pulled her single comforter out from under her small fragile body and placed it over her.

Leaving Maka's dark red painted room Soul yawned contemplating whether or not to watch some TV. Deciding that he wanted to get off Maka's hit list Soul decided to grab the mob and try his hand at moping, cringing he filled the bucket and soaked the mop. While getting the excess water out of the sponge a stream of lemon scented floor cleaner shot into his eye. "AUGHHH!" Soul screamed and dropped the still dripping mop to the floor and ran to the bathroom to wash out his chemically hurt eye. Looking up in the mirror Soul saw that his eye was not only red in the pupil but also red ringed all the way around his eye and it was blood shot, 'great that will look sexy' Soul thought to himself.

Finally after more than a few mishaps with the mop the hallway, kitchen and, living room were clean. Sighing Soul walked into the kitchen and decided to make Maka dinner rather than just making it for himself or waiting for Maka to wake up and make it for the both of them. Soul picked up two cup of noodles and dumped them into a single pot, after all the veggies were removed anyway, then poured water in to mix with the still hard and uncooked noodles. Turning the stove up to high Soul went to relax on the couch.

Letting his mind wonder he thought about the incident he had with Maka, remembering that memory he also remembered how Maka's eyes held the look of fear from the unknown experience. Her lips were red and he remembered how much he wanted to kiss her then becoming lost in thought he heard the sound of water boiling over. "Shit." Soul cursed himself for not paying attention and hopped up to get the food completed. After dishing out two bowls of the ramen noodles he took one into Maka's room, a plate under the bowl to avoid making a mess.

Soul slipped into the room and put the food on her bedside table, sitting on the edge of the queen size bed Soul took a moment to look at the peaceful form of his sleeping meister. While Soul had been cleaning the house and cooking their lousy dinner Maka's hair had become slightly knotted giving her the perfect bed head and her cloths to become wrinkled. Smiling at the sight of his meister who was almost never relaxed or ever so un-organized looking as she looked now. In sadness Soul shook her awake, groggily Maka sat up rubbing her eyes mumbling before saying "Soul what time is-"when she looked at the clock she screamed "EEP! I forgot to cook your dinner! I'm sorry let me do that!" Maka started to jump out of the bed only to be stopped by a grinning Soul.

The force of Soul grabbing her arm caused Maka to fall onto her butt with a flop and had her giving him a questioning look. Taking in a deep breath Soul said "I made us some ramen… I know it isn't your favorite but I also swept and mopped the floor… I wanted to make up for messing up at school." Soul looked down at his lap and before he had a chance to look up again he was tackled to the foot of the bed by Maka and her bone crushing hug.

All Soul could hear was Maka nearly blubbering "Oh Soul I wasn't that mad at you! Well I was but I just needed to relax and now that I'm fine and your being so nice I don't think I could ever be mad at you ever again! Thank you so much Soul!" Soul laughed at Maka's cuteness and hoisted them both back up. Maka looked up slightly at Soul but a cascade of red covered her face. "I'm sorry for attacking you Soul… both times…" if it was possible Maka got redder as her apology was said.

Soul shook his head to hide the smile he wore on his face, "come on Maka lay down, relax and, eat up. Today is your lazy day." He tucked Maka in and gave her the bowl of food. As Soul started to step out the door he turned around and said "get some more sleep, you need it." He heard Maka mumble about me being too demanding… I chuckled and went to my room and lay down in my own soft and warm bed. Today had been a long day and tomorrow would be worse… as fate would have it I heard that blasted cat walk in, she walked in slamming the door and complaining. It was also going to be a long night.

Then I realized, Maka had been absent, she didn't have any heart, almost depressed… and I was gonna help her. Whatever it took.

**OK so here was another chapter of The Young and the Spaceless… I hope it was good! I just got to work on it again… stupid laptop needing to take 5 hours to update its self…. ANYWAY! I love all of you guys… but I wish you would love me to and REVIEW! It would really help me! I would love you even more and MAYBE I could make you some virtual cookies (^_^)**

_**P.S. If the same amount of people that looked at my stories reviewed I would have over 2,000…. And not even half of you do….. *sigh* I wish more people would review... PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! I didn't think that many people liked my story… :'( I truly started crying when I saw how many people like my story! You guys are amazing! Well here is the next chapter! (^_^) oh and P.S. sorry I was so confusing last chapter… **

I could hear Blair making a mess and I started to understand why Maka hated housework when people just screwed it up anyway. Fuming I walked out to confront the magic cat that had invited herself to live in our apartment. When I stepped into the living room I did two things. One I spouted a nose bleed to flood the Grand Canyon, two I passed out. That god damn cat had trashed mine and Maka's living room and kitchen… naked.

_**Soul stayed on the completely messed up living room floor covered in his own nose blood, all night.**_

I woke up to and un-named shriek. I sat up realized that the room was still a mess and the shriek I heard was actually coming from my meister, Maka probably thought that I had done this. I cursed that cats name and stood up franticly trying to rid myself of the bloody clothes and clean the room at the same that got to the point to where I was wronging around without a shirt on yelling apologies "MAKA I AM SO SORRY! BLAIR CAME AND TRASHED THE PLACE AND SHE WAS NAKED!" once I finally looked up I saw Maka staring at me with her eyes wide open, stopping my cleaning tirade I looked down, I was shirtless and Maka was gawking at me… 'Shit, fuck, god damnit!' I freaked her out I must have!

Unexpectedly Maka started laughing hysterically falling to her knees in hysterics. I cocked my head to the side wondering what she was on. For some reason her laughter made me burst into my own fit of laughter, we both fell to the ground holding on to each other until, just my luck Blair walked in saying "If you to want to get it on," she pointed towards Maka's open bedroom door "there is a room you can use." Suddenly Maka stood up abruptly, helping me stand up she turned around walked in to her room and closed the door.

I stood staring at the closed door wondering what made her change so fast. Then I heard her yell "SOUL! If you don't want to go to the basketball court caked in your nose blood I would suggest a shower." I mentally slapped myself, how could I have forgotten about the basketball game? Black*Star had been yelling about it all week. 'Shit' I cursed as I stood up from the ground and slipped on the broom that had been knocked over in all the commotion. I fell on my back and heard a stifled giggle come from Maka's room. I growled as I finally lifted my body from the ground and walked into the bathroom.

Closing the door I looked in the mirror and cringed. I looked horrible… my hair was flat and lifeless and my eyes weren't the only crimson thing on my face, the lower part of my nose was covered in dried blood from my near catatonic state of panic over Blair's lack of attire… shivering at the experience I undressed and hoped in the shower. The hot water felt nice on my shoulders after a long night of sleeping on the hardwood floor all night, it melted away most of the tension I had and being the cool guy I was I would need that so I played well in the game against Black*Star, I was gonna win!

Once I got out I shook my hair dry and wiped the towel around my waist securing it in place then walked out the bathroom door. I abruptly stopped due to the fact that I was now face to face with Maka, me only in a towel and her in her usual lazy apparel of sweats and large t-shirt. I felt her cool breathe on my face. I backed up and slammed my back into the door frame attempting to get away from that sweet scent of strawberries. Quickly I apologized and raced toward my room, where the hell did she get that perfume? Shaking my head I quickly got dressed and stepped out into the living room, it was clean. I felt bad, I had cleaned the living room and let it get messy… and then she had to clean it anyway… 'damnit' I made her work more then she would had to in the first place. Sighing to myself I walked past the kitchen and glared at Blair, she in turn stuck her tongue out at me with her eyes closed that would have been adorable if I wasn't mad at her.

"Yo Maka, you want to come with and hang out with us? I'm sure the guys won't mind, plus I'm pretty sure the girls will be there…" I trailed off when Maka stepped out of her room wearing a strapless white dress that stopped as her thighs and flowed around in a.. poofy.. Sort of way. The bottom had stitching of flowers and around her tits it was tighter, showing that she did in deed have boobs. She wore baby light green sandals and her shoulder length hair hung free. She looked down and blushed turning her cheeks a pale red making me want to hold her in my arms and… 'What the hell am I thinking she is my meister! Nothing more!' I heard something fall in the kitchen and looked to see Blair had dropped her bowl of food and had tripped over the table leaving her lying on her stomach on the table with her jaw to the floor. "MAKA HAS BOOBS!" As Blair yelled that out I wheeled Maka out the front door with her face turning into the color of a tomato.

Maka continued to blush until we got down the stairs from our apartment, then I turned her around and held her shoulders. "Maka, your look great now stop being so embarrassed." She gave me a nervous smile and nodded whispering "Thank you Soul." So quietly I barley heard her. I saw she was still blushing but not so profusely, I put my arm around her small frame as we walked toward the basketball court no doubt making her turn a darker shade of red. But I didn't care if it meant guys would stop staring at her the way they had been ever since we left the apartment complex.

**OK so I got you guys another chapter I had writers block… :/ BUT it's all gone now:D so no need to worry. Also I want to thank you all for reviewing again, you guys are the most amazing people ever *Virtual hugs* I LOVE you all SOOOOOOOO much. And I am already working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be done soon for you all to enjoy. Wish me luck on writing the reactions of everyone to Maka's change of outfit... I'm nervous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much guys your what keeps me typing I love you here we go... I'm nervous about this chapter. I really hope you like it:D**

As Maka and I arrived at the basketball court we saw that everyone else was already there. A block before reaching the basketball court the cat calls to Maka's outfit had ended and I, much to my disappointment, had removed my arm from her shoulders. When I had removed my arm I thought I had heard Maka sigh in sadly but chalked it up to my own sore disappointment. We walked through the opening in the high gate surrounding the court as Maka slipped behind me as not to be noticed. I greeted Black*Star by bumping knuckles and pulling him in to a 'man' hug, in doing this he would have a chance to look over my shoulder. And he did just that. "MAKA? NO WAY!" his scream echoed in my ear and I hobbled over the gate to try to end the ringing in my ears.

While I was trying to repair my ear drums; our group had formed a circle around Maka's small frame. Before I could get up and rescue her from her friend prison she pushed her way out screaming "God I am never trying anything new around you guys! Every time I do you guys suffocate me!" huffing she sat down. I heard Kidd chuckle at her antics and the girls burst into their own fit of giggles. I didn't want Maka to become more agrivated so I yelled "Come on! We gonna play or not?" I gave Maka a sideways glance and saw her give me a thankful look. When no one did anything I said "ok that just means Black*Star will have to forfeit." That caused everyone to look at the wanna be god, we all saw his eye's widen in the horror of quitting. I laughed, flashing Maka a smile with my sharp teeth. Black*Star screamed about how he would never give up.

I knew Maka was grateful, but that didn't last when Black*Star said "Come one Maka your on MY team," he gave her a grin and said "cause only the best looking people can be on a team with the magnificent Black*Star!" I saw Maka's big green eyes turn to slits, she was pissed. I opened my mouth to hiss at Black*Star to take it back but I couldn't, Maka's Maka chop had already killed whatever brain cells the moron had left. The blood from his wound gushed as I looked at Maka's face, red from anger. She looked beautiful. I was pulled from my stuber by Kidd saying "Oh Maka, it was a compliment, relax." The young death scythe should have seen it coming, a crater from Maka's magically appearing book had implanted its way into his cranium as well, and he soon fell muttering about how he hoped he was still somewhat symmetrical. The girls stopped giggling and I approached Maka slowly, so not to end up like my two friends bleeding on the ground.

I picked through my limited vocabulary to figure out what I should say. "Maka, being the cool guy I am I think you should take it easy, sit this round out ok?" her green eyes flashed my color red, causing my own to flare up to golf ball proportions.

**Ok I know this chapter is short I'm sorry, I have some stuff going on and since I won't tell my parents about my depression then I have to deal with it on my own. Writers block doesn't help. Sorry also this is a cliffy, hehehe I had to have a little fun XP**


End file.
